The Unexpected
by Nunua
Summary: The crew has just landed on a deserted island, but when Zoro finds a young girl, who turns out to be a space alien, will some unexpected feelings begin to surface? It is my first fan fiction. ZoroxOC Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own One Piece.**

**Chapter 1**

"HURRAY! AN ISLAND! EXPLORING!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper jumped off their ship and onto the beach of a beautiful tropical island on the grand line.

The island looked deserted. There were no villages on the hill or anything, so they assumed no one lived there.

"Let's go, guys!" Luffy shouted. The three of them entered the jungle in hopes of finding something interesting.

"Come back soon! I'll have lunch ready! And try to find some fruit or something while you're out there!" Sanji called from the Sunny.

Zoro also jumped off the ship to stretch his legs and yawn. He had just woken up from one of his naps. He then started to walk into the jungle.

"Zoro! Where are you going?" Franky shouted to Zoro.

"A walk," he replied.

"Fine, just don't get lost," Nami advised.

With that, Zoro took off into the jungle. He didn't go too far until he saw a figure sitting under a tree. He got curious. _What's that?_ Zoro approached the figure which he could now see was a girl. He looked about his age but she was injured and barely conscious. She had short black hair and intense red eyes. She had been cut in the side by something. Zoro knelt down to look at her in the face and try to talk to her.

"Hey! Are you okay? What happened?" Zoro then noticed the katana on her hip.

"She looked up at Zoro in return. "A crash." She winced at her pain as she tried to talk. "Everything is destroyed now." The girl could barely manage that much before she passed out.

Zoro called out to the girl. He picked her up to bring her back to the ship so Chopper could have a look at her when he got back from exploring with Luffy and Usopp. He tried to be careful of her wound has he put her on his back. He, of course, got lost trying to find his way back but eventually found his way to the Thousand Sunny. By that time, everyone had come back and were all sitting on the beach eating lunch.

"Hey! Chopper!" Zoro called out as he came out of the jungle. "Come here! She needs your help."

Chopper put down his lunch to grab his medical supplies and they brought her on the ship to put her in a bed. He took a close look at her. "She lost a lot of blood. The injury is deep but will be just fine. It is a good thing you found her; otherwise she would have bled to death."

Zoro seemed relieved. Everyone was in the room, gathered around, to look at the mysterious girl Zoro had found in the jungle.

"I thought this island would have been deserted." Nami said.

"We didn't come across any villages or people on our search either," Usopp said.

_That's strange. I wonder where she came from. _Robin thought to herself.

"Anyway, all of you need to leave and give her some room. She will wake up soon," Chopper said.

"Okay, I'll stay to keep an eye on her, make sure she is alright." Zoro wanted to stay a bit longer. Something about this mysterious girl caught his attention.

"Sure," Chopper agreed. "Sanji, why don't you make her something to eat for when she regains her consciousness?"

Sanji smiled. "Sure! Anything for a cute lady!" He left the room and went into the kitchen. Everyone else followed suit.

**Chapter 2 coming soon! Please Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 2:**

Two days later, the girl opened her eyes. "Huh?" she mumbled. She looked around to find Zoro sitting in a chair next to her bed. "It's you again. You were in the jungle."

"Good, you're awake. You have been out for 2 days." Zoro stood up. "You hungry?" Sanji had just brought in some soup just moments before incase she woke up. It was still warm.

"Sure," She said. She tried to sit up, but the pain from her wound was greater than she had thought.

"Try to take it easy for a while," he said as he brought the soup over. "Our doctor said your wound was deep and that you lost a lot of blood. You should be okay, though. Just take things slow."

She slowly rose up to a sitting position. Zoro placed the bowl of soup on her lap and sat back down in his chair. "Thank you, Swordsman-san" she said as she smiled a little smile at Zoro.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro," he responded. "What is yours?"

She took a little sip of the soup and smiled at the taste. "I'm Kana." She took another spoonful of soup.

Zoro was still a bit curious about this girl. "So where are you from, Kana?"

"I'm…well…uh…" She put her spoon down and looked at the floor while she stuttered. She grew silent and her eyes looked sad.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Zoro apologized.

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you." She looked into her soup. "I'm from another planet."

There was a long silence that followed. Zoro was surprised, almost unbelieving, but her eyes were such a bright red, it didn't look human. Although, it was a cute touch to her face. There was something else about her that Zoro found strange. He couldn't quite place it though.

"My home planet is planet Makos." She slowly took another spoonful of soup.

"So, you're from another planet, huh?" Zoro looked at her. She seemed a bit sad. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing on this planet?"

She looked a little sad. "My space ship crash landed. That is why I was on that island." Suddenly, she smiled and looked up at him. "And you saved me, right? Thank you." Her face lit up with gratitude towards her rescuer.

Zoro blushed a bit. He could feel his face getting hot. _Wow. For a space alien, she is kind of cute._ Zoro looked away trying to hide the fact his face was getting a little red. "No problem. So I'm guessing you got that injury from the crash?"

"I think so. I don't remember it all too well." Kana looked down at the wound in her side, now covered in bandages, and held it.

Zoro looked back up. "Chopper, our doctor, said you also had a big cut on your back, so try not to push yourself too hard for a while." He was concerned for her well-being but he didn't quite understand why. In a way, he felt responsible for helping her since he was the one who found her.

"Alright. Thank you." She continues to eat her soup and put the bowl on the table next to her when she finished. "By the way," She said, "Where am I? Last thing I remember was wandering through the jungle when you found me."

"You passed out," Zoro explained. "I brought you back to our pirate ship, the Thousand Sunny. This is our infirmary." Zoro stood once again to take the bowl and spoon to the kitchen. Kana was simply looking around the room. Before he exited the door, he asked her, "Want anything else? More soup?"

"No thank you. You have already done so much for me," She replied. She was sincerely grateful for all their help. "I'm just fine now."

Zoro shrugged and closed the door behind him. Kana had the short time to think some things over for herself. She thought about home and about how she planned to get back. Things were not looking good for her. The silence was short-lived when the rest of the crew came flying into the room, starting with the captain. Luffy stood right next to her bed and stared at her in the eyes with a big goofy smile. He let out a little chuckle and said "Kana, right? I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand.

"You, too, Luffy." Kana shook Luffy's hand and smiled in return.

"You sure you are alright, onee-chan?" Franky asked. Kana just nodded.

"You sure did give us a scare." Nami pitched in.

"As long as you are alright, it's just fine." Usopp said.

"Ah, love. So beautiful, like the sweetest flower of spring time." Sanji knelt at the foot of the bed and held out a single white flower for Kana. "If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know, princess."

Kana took the flower and sniffed it. It was so sweet and had such a wonderful fragrance. She closed her eyes and smiled. "A gardenia. It has such a sweet smell."

"Is there anything you need?" Robin asked.

Kana just looked at the whole crew with a happy face. "No, thank you. I feel fine at the moment."

Chopper approached the bedside as well. "That's good to ear, but I need to change your bandages now that you are awake," Chopper said. "Sorry everyone, you can talk to her in a few minutes. It won't take too long." Luffy and Usopp groaned and complained. They wanted to talk with the mysterious new girl some more. "Nami, can you stay and help me?"

Nami stayed while the others filed out. "Of course."

There was a large cut across Kana's back. She sat up facing away from them. "Nami, can you grab the bandages from the desk please?" Nami did as Chopper asked.

As they worked, and Chopper did a complete physical check-up on Kana, Nami got to talk to her.

"So, did Zoro treat you well?" Nami asked Kana.

"Yes, he was very nice to me. I owe him a lot for saving me." Kana smiled as she thought about Zoro.

"So he didn't scare you at all with his mean-looking face?"

Kana looked confused. "No, not at all. Why?" She didn't quite get what Nami meant. _He is not a scary person. He is nice, and kind of… I don't know…cute._

Nami simply chucked. "No reason at all." She could see through what was going on between Kana and Zoro. There was a short silence again. Then she spoke up. "He really does care about you, I know that much." This caught Kana's attention as she turned her head and looked at Nami questioningly. "He stayed with you the entire two days you were unconscious." Nami simply smiled at Kana's reaction. "He never left the room."

Chopper finished up and Nami gave Kana a new change of clothes so she could wash her bloody shirt later. Kana sat back down in bed not being able to do anything because of doctor's orders. She flopped back and looked at the ceiling. The pain in her wounds had disappeared.

She heard a gentle knock on the door. She sat up and called "Come in." Zoro entered the room. He softly closed the door behind him and sat back in his chair by Kana's bedside.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked

Kana smiled. "Yep! Nothing to worry about. I'm sure I'll get better in no time."

His gaze seemed to be unable to avoid Kana's intense red eyes. _She is kind, and sweet. So beautiful, too._ The two sat in silence for a long time until they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own One Piece**

**Chapter 3**

Zoro awoke the next morning to find Kana was not in her bed. She had gotten up, and Zoro got worried. _She shouldn't be up. Chopper said she was badly injured! Where could she have gone?_ He got up and went outside to look for her.

Zoro found her on the lawn deck, leaning on the railing with her head in her hand, watching the sun rise over the sea. She had a sweet smile on her face. Zoro approached her. "What are you doing up?"

"Sorry. I swear I was gonna suffocate in that room if I didn't get some fresh air. I woke up early and thought I could come outside for a bit."

At that time Nami had just gotten up and called everyone to do the same. When they came out onto the deck, they saw Kana had gotten up.

"What are you doing out of bed? You should still be resting! You are in no shape to walk around. It's amazing you're not hurt!" Chopper yelled. "Doctors orders, remember?"

"He has a point, you know. Why don't you go back to bed?" Robin asked. She seemed concerned.

Kana looked at them stubbornly. "I feel just fine. I'm all better now, I swear!"

She seemed determined to get out of the stuffy infirmary and out into the open air.

"I'll be the judge of that. If you insist, I'll give you a check-up now." Chopper gave in and they went back to the room.

Sanji began to walk the other way, into the kitchen. "I'll start on breakfast. I bet you're hungry, huh, Luffy?"

"Yeah! Lots of meat, Sanji!" He yelled back to the cook.

Back in the infirmary, Chopper examined all of Kana's wounds, all of which were completely healed. He was dumbfounded. All of Kana's injuries had healed overnight. With that, Chopper unwrapped all the bandages and Kana could walk about freely. She put on a blue tank top which she had borrowed from Nami and ran out onto the deck.

Zoro was waiting for her, leaning on the railing next to the staircase. He smiled a bit when she came out happy and healthy. Next thing they knew, she jumped over the raining onto the deck then off the boat, onto the sand. "Where are you going now?" Zoro asked.

She stopped and turned and said "To see if I can find the crash site. If I am lucky, I may be able to salvage some important parts to put together a new spaceship."

Luffy and Usopp heard the yelling and made their way to the side of the ship. Luffy called out, "Do you mean that big orb thing we found in the jungle?"

"The big orb thing was hers?" Usopp said.

Kana smiled. "Yeah! That's it!" Kana was excited.

Luffy smiled back in return. "It is on the other side of the hill." Luffy pointed towards the large hill in the middle of the small island.

"Thank you, Luffy! I'll be back soon for breakfast!" With that, she waved and turned to run into the forest ahead of her.

Zoro jumped from the boat to go follow her. "I want to come, too! Wait for me," Luffy yelled. Before he had a chance to jump off the boat, Sanji had grabbed him and held him back.

"Let them be. They could use the time." Sanji smiled as he watched the two enter the thick trees.

Usopp and Luffy looked at Sanji confused. "What do you mean?" Usopp asked him.

Sanji simply smiled. "I doubt Zoro has ever felt quite like how he does now about anyone. He may not even know it yet, but that girl may just be who Zoro is looking for."

Usopp seemed to get the message but Luffy still looked confused. "I don't get it. And what about breakfast, Sanji?"

Sanji lightly kicked him on top of his head. "Just be patient!"

Zoro and Kana had gone deep into the jungle and around the hill. "It should be around here somewhere," Kana said as she continued to look around. She noticed a small place where the trees have been knocked down and went to investigate. It turns out that was the site of her crashed spaceship! It was all destroyed but she didn't give up just yet. She smiled and called for Zoro to come help her. She picked up a small piece of metal and showed it to him. "Can you help me find parts like these? They would make the project a lot easier."

"Sure," he said and began looking. He found a few and he also picked up a strange part. It didn't look like the rest. He decided to show it to Kana. The part felt strange in his hand, almost as if it were alive. It was a small red orb, no bigger than a baseball.

He approached Kana who was sitting on the ground looking at a big piece of paper lied out in front of her. She had a small piece of metal in her hand looking at it, then back to the paper. Zoro saw that it was the blueprints for the spaceship. "I found this. It looked different from the other wreckage. I thought it might be important." Kana stood up from looking at the paper to see the item in Zoro's hand. He gave her the glowing orb and she looked at it for a few seconds before breaking out into a smile.

"Yes! You found it!" Kana was ecstatic for some reason. She was so happy, she put her arms around Zoro's neck and gave a big hug. "This is great!" Zoro, confused, but happy none the less, slowly, almost hesitantly, hugged her back.

When they let go, Zoro asked "So, what is that exactly?"

"It's the main power source for the ship. Without this, I wouldn't be able to recreate the ship." Kana looked really happy. "I found all the pieces that were not damaged and put them in a bag that I was carrying all my stuff in when I crashed. I'm pretty sure that we found all the parts I can use."

"Okay. Want to head back then?"

"Good idea. I'm getting hungry," Kana said.

When they arrived at the ship, Sanji had just finished making breakfast. They all sat down to eat. To everyone's surprise, Kana was able to keep up with Luffy's insane eating pace, and still keep going after Luffy had finished.

"How does she eat like that?" Usopp whispered to Franky after Kana had finished eating.

Once breakfast was finished, everyone went their own ways. Kana went to her big bag filled with parts she and Zoro had recovered from the crash site. While Kana was placing things out in groups and studying the ship's blueprints, Franky came over to see what she was doing. He knelt down next to her. "So, how does this thing work?" Franky became curious.

"Well, thanks to Zoro, I was able to get this." Kana pulled the power orb from her pocket. "Without this, the ship can't function. If we hadn't recovered it, I would not be able to make the ship again." Kana began to give a, what seemed like to Franky, a detailed explanation of all the parts they recovered that day.

In the middle of Kana's lecture, to which Franky was listening attentively, Usopp called her over to a small table. He was sitting down with Chopper and Luffy. "Would you mind if we asked a few questions?"

Kana shook her head. "I don't mind," she said as she took a seat opposite of them. Zoro was taking a nap not far away and listening to the conversation while Sanji was in the kitchen cleaning up breakfast, Franky was looking at the parts, and Nami was in her room drawing a map of the island. Robin was sitting down reading a book.

Usopp cleared his throat. "Okay! First question. What is your full name?"

"Kanami Iseijin."

"Age?"

"I'm 19 years old."

Usopp scribbled Kana's answers down on a piece of paper. "Where are you from?"

"I am from the planet Makos."

"What is your profession?"

"I am an engineer."

"You know how to fight at all?"

"I'm a martial artist."

"Martial arts? Then why do you carry a katana?"

"It's a very special kind of katana."

"Why were you in space?"

"I sometimes get sent to other planets to help work on projects. I was sent to a planet to help build a communications satellite. Their technology is not as advanced as ours. My planet is known for its inventions and technology so some other planets will hire workers to aid them."

"Hmm…I see." Usopp scribbled down the last of her answers on the sheet.

Sanji came out of the kitchen with peanut butter pie for all the ladies. "Leave her alone, dork. Your snack is in the kitchen." Sanji put down a plate on the table in front of Kana.

She looked up at Sanji. "Uh, thanks." She looked at the pie strangely. "What is this?" she asked curiously.

"It's peanut butter pie. My own special recipe filled with love just for you, my sweet." Sanji smiled at her before giving the other plates to Nami and Robin. Kana still looked a bit confused. Zoro got up and noticed her expression.

"What? Is something wrong with it?" Zoro asked.

She stared at the pie for a minute, then up to Zoro. "So, what's peanut butter?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the cute little alien. They were all so shocked at her question and all went "HUH?"

Kana looked around at everyone still totally confused. "What? What did I do?"

"Well, peanut butter is kind of… it's a bit like… well… why don't you try it and find out." Zoro said.

With that, Kana picked up her fork and took a bite. She looked very surprised. "It sticks to the roof of my mouth!" She was obviously intrigued. "It's really good, too! Although," she paused.

Everyone continued to stare at her for her reaction. "What?" Zoro asked.

"It makes me want a glass of milk." Everyone started to giggle a little.

"Yeah, it will do that to you," he replied.

Kana ate the pie and savored every bite. Peanut Butter was obviously her new favorite food.

A few days passed and everyone went on just as normal, except Zoro and Kana of course. They spent more and more time together over the course of two days. Everyone was on the beach enjoying the sea and the sand. When Kana wasn't playing with Luffy and Usopp or hanging out with Zoro, she was studying her ship. Her progress was slow.

"So, why is it taking you so long to fix that thing? Can't you do it?" Luffy asked her one day.

"This isn't a walk in the park, you know. It's really complicated stuff! If I don't do it right, it could break apart in space or crash again. Not only that, but I have never done this before." Kana explained.

"What do you mean? I thought you were a mechanic," Nami asked.

"I am still learning. I didn't even work with space ships. I worked on fixing weapons, computers, cars, radios, things like that. This is extremely advanced stuff." Kana looked a bit discouraged when she spoke the truth. She didn't know much about this kind of thing. She sighed. "This could take me forever."

Suddenly, a few new ships approached the island. They were marine ships! They docked not too far from the Sunny and marines started to file out and surround them. The person in charge approached Luffy. "We finally found you, Straw Hat Luffy. You will be coming with us along with the rest of your crew."

"I don't wanna." Luffy rejected. Then all of the marines started to attack. There were so many of them that the crew had a little trouble keeping them all back. Kana took this opportunity to show off her skills. She knocked out most of the marines around her without breaking much of a sweat.

Nami was starting to get surrounded by marines and was having trouble fighting them all off. Kana noticed she needed help and jumped on top of a marine's head to get to her. Then, she drew her katana. Nami noticed something weird though. The katana's blade was red and glowing. The Marines fell to the ground as she swung her sword.

After the battle, Nami got a better look at her sword. She could clearly see the blood from the marines. "What is up with your sword?" Nami asked.

Kana sheathed her sword. "It is made of the same thing as my ship's main power source. I don't really understand it all that well, but it sure is awesome."

Everyone ran over to Kana and Nami. "Wow! Kana, you really kick butt!" Luffy praised her.

"Thanks!"

Nami looked at her log pose. "And I have some good news! The log pose is all set. We can start sailing to the next island any time, captain." Everyone cheered at the news.

With that in mind, everyone, except for Kana, filed onto the ship. Kana was still on the beach with her power orb in hand. Zoro looked down at her from the ship. "You're not coming with us?"

"Yeah, Kana, climb on board," Luffy insisted.

She only gave a sad smile. "Sorry, I can't, guys."

"Why not? What's wrong?" they all asked.

"I have to finish making my ship and leave as soon as I can."

Everyone was sad that she was not coming along. "So what? You helped us out by fighting the marines with us. You are already our nakama, Kana. Can't you take your ship with you?"

Kana saw how determined Luffy was and could see that he would not back down until she came with them, the same way he always did. He persuaded Kana to go with them so she climbed on board with her bag of 'super cool alien technology,' as Franky put it. They all set sail for the next island together.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter 4!**

**I Don't Own One Piece.**

**Chapter 4:**

The time passed quickly for the straw-hat crew. They had just docked at a new island. Kana seemed to be getting better at making new discoveries on how to build her space ship. It was in the afternoon right after lunch when Kana stood up from working on her space ship. She dropped the tool in her hand onto the deck. Everyone heard the noise and looked over at her.

"I'm all done," she said. Everyone seemed so surprised. She turned to face them and took the red bandana off her head. "I'm all done!" she repeated.

"Will it really work?" Sanji asked.

"Well, let's find out." Kana pulled a small panel from her shirt. It had a few buttons on it. She pressed one and the ship took off into the sky until they couldn't see it anymore.

They all stared in amazement at the sky. "So cool!" Luffy was impressed with her work.

"Wow! It really flies!" Usopp commented.

"Yeah! Amazing!"

"Very impressive, Kana."

Everyone seemed to be happy with Kana's new development, except for Zoro. He knew now that the ship was finished, Kana would go home. _I guess this means she is going to leave us now. I knew this was coming but I never thought it would make me so upset, _he thought to himself.

"That will be its test run. I have to make sure it won't fall apart in space or burn up when entering an atmosphere. My guess is it will be back around 10am tomorrow morning."

That night, everyone celebrated the completion of Kana's space ship. It was a big party and everyone ate as much as they could. Zoro was drinking a lot, trying to soften the pain of Kana leaving in the morning.

Later, after everyone had gone to bed, Kana was still awake, leaning on the railing looking out into the sea with her head in her hand just like she always did. Zoro was unable to sleep and got up for a bit. He wondered out to the deck, where he saw Kana looking at the dark waves.

He approached her and asked, "So, you're really leaving tomorrow, huh?" He stood next to her leaning his back on the railing.

"Yeah, that's the plan. If my ship comes back in one piece, then I intend to go home. But, you know, I never thought leaving the ship would make me this sad. I knew I had to go home eventually when I boarded, but it just leaves me with an empty feeling."

There was a short pause. "Then don't go," he said.

"I have to."

Zoro grabbed Kana by the shoulder to bring her close to him. He put one hand behind her head and the other around her back and held her. "Kana," he said her name but didn't know what else to say.

With her ear pressed against his chest, Kana could hear his heartbeat. She pulled away just far enough to look up at him. They both looked into each other's eyes before Zoro slowly lowered his head to meet his lips with hers. Kana closed her eyes and kissed him back. The kiss seemed to last forever, but at the same time, not long enough. When it was over, he held her close again, not wanting to ever let go.

The two of them sat on the lawn deck looking out at the ocean. Kana rested her head on Zoro's shoulder. He in return put his arm around her to keep her warm. The time passed and the two of them sat in silence. _I guess this is…love? It's hard to explain this._ Zoro thought to himself while they sat there.

"Hey," Kana broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

There was another short silence. "Sure."

It got really late and Kana decided to go to bed. She turned to kiss Zoro on the cheek. He blushed a bit. "I got a lot to do before my trip tomorrow."

He stood up with Kana, both ready to go to bed. "Alright. Sleep well," he said before he turned to go back to bed.

She smiled at him. "Good night, Zoro." She went back to her room and fell asleep.

The following morning, everyone woke up early. Kana was still yawning because her heart was pounding so much she couldn't sleep the previous night.

"You sure you are alright? Don't you want to sleep a bit longer before you start out?" Nami asked.

Kana just shook her head. "No, I'll have plenty of time to sleep during the trip."

Everyone ate breakfast and Kana's ship landed on the deck not long after they all finished eating. Kana inspected it to make sure everything was alright.

Zoro found Nami and asked her, "Can I borrow some money? I don't need a lot."

Nami picked on Zoro and reminded him of his debt. She decided to lend him the money after arguing for a while. Zoro took the monkey and slipped into town. He was back within an hour. He was carrying a small bag with him.

Kana had just finished gathering her things and was saying goodbye to everyone. She gave all the crew members a big hug before coming to Zoro. "Thanks for everything," she said again. "I owe you my life."

Zoro blushed just a bit and held out the bag. "Here. Take this with you." Inside were three jars of peanut butter. "Just don't eat it all at once."

Kana gave him one final hug before climbing in her small round space ship. "I won't forget this. Not ever," she whispered before she let go. "Thanks," she called just before the door closed behind her. The ship took off just seconds later into the sky. They all stared up till she was out of sight.

Later that night, Zoro climbed up to the rats nest. There he saw a small piece of paper with his things. It was a note, handwritten. It read:

_Wait for me._

_ Kana_

**Please Review **** More to come**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not uploading in a really long time. I've had computer issues and major writers block. My apologies. So, without further adieu, Chapter 5.**

**I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 5:**

Nine months had passed. Everyone went about their own business and life for the straw hats returned to normal. Except, every day, Zoro would feel an unfamiliar feeling in his chest, a painful feeling. He never quite felt it before, but he knew it was because Kana was gone. Yet, he continued to wait on the lawn deck of the ship, hoping to see her again. The Thousand Sunny had been docked at an island for about four days. The log pose was almost set. They were staying on the ship because Nami refused to spend money for a hotel.

There was something different about this island that they all noticed the instant they docked. Many people on the island were very peculiar. Some had strange skin tones or even tentacles or antennae. It was definitely a strange place, but they shook it off. The island was full of futuristic gismos and gadgets. Metallic vehicles were flying in the air, big sphere balls were rolling people across land, and even the buildings were obviously made by people who had very advanced architectural knowledge. They were built very tall and skinny that you could see them on the island from far out in the ocean. The crew marveled at the trinkets of the futuristic society examining them and toying around with them.

Usopp and Franky found a number of small items that they wanted to get, and even Luffy was thoroughly enjoying the little toys. The merchants explained each one of the different items, but he used words that the crew had never even heard of. When they found out explaining was hopeless, they would demonstrate the item, immediately capturing their customers' attentions.

Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper were all leaving a store when they heard a loud rumbling sound coming from the sky. They looked up to see a big, blue shuttle coming from the air. It was bigger than five times their ship and was painted light blue with a white stripe going through the middle horizontally. It read _Asenda 9_ in black print. "Wow, look at that thing," Usopp pointed out. "It's huge!"

"Incredible!" Chopper cheered. "It's so big! I wonder what it is!"

"How does something like that fly? It doesn't have any wings or anything," Franky said, studying the shuttle.

Luffy was completely impressed and excited at the sight. He stood in place for a moment, admiration evident on his face, and said, "So Cool! It's awesome!"

Meanwhile, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, and Brook were all shopping in an enormous building full of shops. Nami demanded that Zoro stay with the group because she knew he would get lost even easier in such a big city than in a normal village. "This is so stupid. Let me go out on my own! I won't get lost," Zoro protested.

"Not a chance. You'll get lost and you know it. It's for your own good. Besides, there are some cool sword shops in here. Don't you want to check them out?" name said.

"Marimo. If Nami-san says you're not leaving, you're not leaving. Besides I don't have the patience to go find you when you get lost today," Sanji said, giving him a evil look. Zoro didn't feel like arguing so he just rolled his eyes and managed a 'whatever' before continuing on with the group.

They finished in the shopping centre and exited the building. That's when Brook pointed out the shuttle that was coming from the sky. "Oh my, look at that!" He pointed up and the others looked.

"What is that thing?" Nami inquired, even though she knew the same question was going through the minds of everyone else.

Even Luffy and the others in his group were asking that question to each other while still admiring it. As it got closer to the ground, it was clear it would land on the island. It slowed significantly as it descended towards the east part of the city. Naturally, the group was curious and went running towards its landing spot. It was a while before they got there, but when they did, they noticed people were exiting the shuttle through a side door. What they noticed about the people exiting is what they noticed about others around the city. Some didn't look like normal humans they had seen before.

Luffy and friends couldn't help but stare at the marvelous shuttle and the people exiting. "Luffy," a familiar voice called, breaking them from their admiration of the unusual vehicle. They all turned to see the rest of the crew who had also come to see the sight. Robin, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Brook ran to join their friends. "What's going on?" Sanji asked. "What is that?" They all turned their attention back to the shuttle and the people exiting, making their way into a nearby building.

Luffy shrugged. "I don't know, but it's so cool!"

They all stopped when they noticed a familiar being exit the shuttle. It was a girl with long black hair, tied back into a ponytail. She wore long black cargo pants, a dark red tank top, and a matching cap. Covering her face was a pair of sunglasses. It wasn't until she lifted them to rest on her head that they finally recognized her.

The crew stared in complete surprise. No one could find the words to speak for a moment as she stepped off the platform and onto solid ground. A group of about five other people followed her as if they all knew each other. She smiled a little as she talked to them, words the crew could not hear. "Kana?" Zoro was barely able to get that much out of his throat.

Luffy smiled suddenly when it sunk in and cheered, "It is Kana! She came back!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Kana! Kana, over here! Hey!" The entire crew yelled to her, hoping to get their attention, but it was futile. She couldn't hear them from so far away and a fence blocked them from getting any closer. The roar of the shuttle's engine didn't help at all either. Kana had put her sunglasses back on and she made her way to the building the other passengers entered with the small group. None of them looked quite like Kana, though. Some had different color skin and hair, some with a few antennae, and one even had four arms. They could tell they were also all from other planets.

The crew ran around the building to the entrance. Once they got into the building, they went to a desk labeled 'HELP'. "Excuse me," Nami said, doing all the talking. "We just saw one of our friends get off the shuttle and come into this building from that side. How do we get there?"

The person at the desk smiled. "If you go up the flight of stairs," she said, pointing to them behind her, "there will be a waiting room. Everyone who exits the shuttle must first check in and then they can exit through those doors. You may wait there until you see your friend."

"Thanks," they all said in unison. The helpful woman waved as they ran up the stairs. They found comfortable seats and waited. Within only a few minutes, people started exiting out through the doors. They waited and waited. Two hours went by and everyone who was waiting for friends or family had already met with them and left. No one was coming through the door. They went back to the help desk and asked the woman to check things out, but even she couldn't figure out where Kana was. They looked up her name in the incoming flight's database and found her name. She had checked in, so the woman said she had to be somewhere close.

The Straw Hats left the building a little sad and defeated. That didn't stop Luffy from getting hungry and pestering Sanji about dinner. They decided to try one of the city's restaurants. Luffy ate a hole through the crew's budget and everyone had a great time enjoying the new kinds of food. It was prepared with things Sanji had never heard of before. They guessed it was all from other planets, as they drew the conclusion the city was full of aliens. Kana was proof of that.

The only one who wasn't having a good time seemed to be Zoro. He stared into his food and played with it a bit with his fork. Every now and then he would take a few bites, but he wasn't even aware of what he was eating. "Something wrong, marimo?" He looked up at Sanji who actually seemed a little concerned.

"I'm fine." Zoro sat back in his chair, not in the mood to fight with the cook. "It's just been a long day."

Sanji knew that wasn't the case. He was thinking about Kana, and Sanji knew this well. He left the swordsman alone to think to himself. Zoro's peace was short lived, however, when Luffy called out to him. "Zoro, you look down! Come join us in the fun!" Luffy was goofing off with Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook.

"No thanks. I'm pretty tired; I think I'll just head back to the ship." Zoro got up and headed out before anyone could even say their goodbyes.

"Something's wrong with him. I hope he'll be alright," Robin said, hoping the best for her crew member. Sanji kept quiet, knowing it wasn't his place to talk.

Zoro headed down the road in the direction he thought the harbor was in. It was dark outside, but all the lights made it next to impossible to see all the stars. The streets were still crowded with people, as if the city never seemed to rest. He walked mindlessly, eventually losing his way. He had walked far without really realizing it. He was in the outskirts of the city when he saw a sign. It was the entrance to a park. He walked in and immediately noticed the change in lighting. It was actually dark. The park was very big, so he kept walking, thinking to himself. Every now and then, there would be a light shining on the path so people wouldn't lose their way, but it was too late for Zoro. The paved pathway turned to dirt under his feet. It turned into a path through beautiful cheery blossoms. The glow from the city was gone and the only light came from the twinkling stars and the full moon. Zoro sat and rested against the trunk of a cherry tree. He looked up, seeing the moon shine between the branches and blossoms. His mind wandered, thinking about everything and nothing. He closed his eyes, a deep, deep sleep coming down on him.

"Zoro," a soft voice whispered to him. He felt a warm, soft hand on his cheek. "Zoro, you shouldn't sleep out here, you'll catch a cold," the voice said caringly. He recognized the voice as Kana's.

_Kana, are you here?_ He was so weary, he couldn't open his eyes. _I'm so tired._

The hand lightly rolled down his cheek and the fingers rested under his chin. "I would be sad if you got sick. Come on, now, let's go back," she whispered again.

The fingers left his skin and he began to worry she was gone. _Kana wait. Stay here, just until I wake up._

He opened his eyes, sitting up and looking around. He took a deep breath when he realized it must have only been a dream. He was still in the bark sitting by the cherry blossoms. The sun was just beginning to rise. The sky was full of color and beauty beyond the blossoms, but he simply didn't care much at the moment.

He began walking back to the paved path, and it took him a while, but he found the park entrance as well. He made his way back into the city, but had absolutely no clue which way the ship was. He once again walked around, hoping he might find his way. Finally, after a while, he asked directions until eventually, he got to the shore and spotted his ship.

Finally, stepping onto the deck, he realized he was really hungry. He suddenly remembered he didn't eat much last night. The first thing he heard, of course, was his captain. "Zoro! Where have you been?"

"We came back but you weren't here. Did you have somewhere to go?" Nami asked.

"Something like that. When is breakfast?"

Sanji stepped out onto the deck. "Right now. Food's ready, everyone!" They all filed into the dining room. The crew and everything else was the same as it always was. Zoro somehow found this comforting and enjoyed his morning. He tried not to let his mind wander too much.

Everything was rather quiet and uneventful until lunchtime when Nami made an announcement. "The log pose should be set by tonight, so we should head out in the morning. Be sure to get any shopping you want done. That okay with you, captain?"

"Yup!" Luffy nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, then lets hit the city one more time!" The crew cheered at her statement and got ready to go.

The thing they noticed about the town that day was that it was considerably busier than the last few days. They had a difficult time getting much shopping down with all the crowds. A street side vender caught their attention. "Hey, you guys there," he called to them.

The crew turned to the man and listened to what he had to say. "Us?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "This is your last chance. I got just enough for you guys," he said, holding up what seemed to be some kind of mask. It was for the most part extremely ugly and disturbing. It was supposed to be a person, but it looked like their flesh was rotting and peeling off and it was missing an eyeball. "What do you say? Bargain price, just for you eight."

They looked rather disturbed by the product the man was selling and refused him. The kept walking and shopping around. But the more they looked, the more they noticed quite a few shops sold similar looking masks. "This is rather bizarre. The masks are everywhere. I wonder what's up," Usopp wondered out loud.

They shook off the creepy question of the masks and stayed out. The sun soon began to set and as it did, all the lights in the city turned off. "W-what's happening?" Brook yelled, frightened.

"What's up with this city?" Franky wondered.

The streets were lit up by small lanterns all across the city just a few minutes later. They all took a breath. They were then again surprised when the lights came on and everyone had changed. Many had the scary masks on, some make up on their faces and bodies in a similar manner. It seemed as if the entire city had turned into the walking dead.

Bewildered by the actions of the city folk, they continued on their way and turned a corner. Unfortunately, Robin, who was leading, accidentally bumped into someone who was also turning. The person must have been moving rather quickly because Robin was almost taken off her feet. The other victim was not as lucky as the person fell back onto the cement sidewalk. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Robin asked, still recovering from the impact. She took a good look at the person on the ground, as did the rest of the crew and were all surprised, yet happy with what they saw.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Kana rolled over, annoyed with the noise coming from the table by her bed. She rolled over and routinely fumbled with a small device on her bedside table. She could be a rather heavy sleeper when she was really tired. She had to set her scheduler to increase its volume over time because she found she wouldn't be able to hear it if it was on the normal setting. The beeping stopped when she finally found the right button and lazily crawled out of bed, taking her small multipurpose devise with her. She scratched the back of her un-groomed head and poked at the small piece of technology in her hand. She went to the schedule function, wondering why she was getting up that day. She smiled and got a tad excited when she found out it was a very special day.

She ran into the bathroom and took a short shower and got dressed in her usual red tank and black cargo pants. She brushed her now mid-chest level hair and pulled it back into a tight pony tail and topped it with a cap. Kana grabbed her Cash Card and the small device that woke her up and shoved them in her pockets. Her sunglasses were resting on the dining room table so she put them on and headed out the door of her building.

She had just arrived on the planet the day before but was already quite comfortable and situated. She didn't have too much she had to unpack or rearrange manually, so she let her bots help her with moving in. Even though she was only planning to stay for two months or so, she wanted to feel at home. The planet was no stranger to her, either. She remembered how she crashed on that very same planet about nine months ago. Her memories were so clear, but so much had happened since then, it seemed like such a long time ago.

Her friend saw her as he was walking in. "Morning, boss! Heading out so early?" Kana stopped to chat for a moment.

"Morning, Sarpolo. You're up early again, I see. I've got to get my shopping and chores done before tonight! You didn't forget what day it is, did you?" she asked.

Sarpolo was obviously an alien, like Kana, but he was from a different planet. He had pale blue skin and short white hair. His eyes were a bright orange. "Of course not. Everyone in our galaxy celebrates this day. I'll meet you at the offices around 20:15. Spread the word if you see the others." He gave a small smile as Kana nodded in confirmation and took off.

She ran out to the back where she stood on a small, flat metallic platform about two square feet in surface area. Her shoes held magnetically to the board and a small holographic panel popped up. She pressed a few buttons and the board began hovering and taking to the sky. She flew around the buildings to the commercial center of the city. She gently landed and pressed a small button. The platform shrunk to about the size of a playing card. She then stuck it magnetically to the back of her belt.

She entered a tall building, only to see it was already crowded with people. She expected as much and regretted not getting what she needed earlier. Shaking her head of the negative thoughts, she ran into the store to pick up her things. She spent the morning hours in the store getting clothes and makeup for the special night. She was glad she stores still had an abundance of the needed materials.

Exiting the first building carrying two bags of merchandise, she made her way on foot through the crowds on the sidewalks. She passed by a street side vender. "Hey, pretty little sunglasses lady, over here," he called.

Kana looked up and walked over to him. "What is it?"

The vender held up his masks, the ones looking like rotting flesh. "I have a special sale on these today, just for you, little lady. Perfect for tonight's events. What do you say?"

She smiled. "Thanks, but I already have my necessities for tonight. At least for the costume part," she explained. "Good luck and I'll see you around," Kana said, waving and going on her way.

She entered the corner super market to get ingredients for dinner that night. Her friends had made up a list of things to get while she was out that day. She easily found the food and some packaged desserts she thought her friends would like and once again took to the sidewalks. She crossed the street on her way to one last store. She thought she should stop and get some important parts she needed for a repair on a spaceship a good friend had brought to her. She could hear the same vender from across the street, trying to get a poor group of strangers to buy his product. "It's a bargain price, just for you eight," she heard. The group refused and Kana shook it from her mind. She simply kept walking.

She visited a handful of stores and was carrying quite a few bags and boxes when she looked to the sky. Beyond all the people traveling through the air on their transportation devices, she saw the sun was slowly going down. It would set within the hour. She quickly hopped on her levitating platform and headed home.

Once there, Kana took a very fast shower and got dressed. She put on a button down shirt with a number of holes and tears in it. Surrounding the tears were splotches of crimson red, like blood, and the patterns looked like her body had been mangled and the blood was mostly already dry. She put on makeup to make her face look like the flesh was rotting off and her eyes were bloodshot and dry. She messed up her hair and slipped on a pair of jeans that were decorated in a similar manner as the rest of her look.

She looked at the same small device that woke her up. It told her the time was 19:52. The sun was just about to set. She put the device back in her pocket, grabbed the bags of food she bought, and headed out the door. She hopped on her flying platform and took to the skies. She looked below and smiled as all the lights in the city suddenly went off as the sun set below the horizon. She landed in the city and shrunk her platform as she did earlier and stuck it magnetically to the back of her belt. The lanterns on the streets lit up and she looked around at everyone's costumes. She realized after a minute she didn't have time to admire everyone else's work. She started walking fairy quickly so she could make it to the offices on time. Her mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of the events that were going to take place and the food her friends were planning on making. She always offered to help, but they would rejecter saying she was a 'crappy cook.'

She attempted to turn the corner but ran into something. She was knocked back onto the sidewalk rather hard. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" she heard from the person she ran into.

Kana shook off the last bit of remaining pain and answered, "Yeah, it's all good. Sorry about that, I should've paid more attention." Looking up she saw several familiar faces. They were all staring down at her, some with unbelieving looks others smiling. Indeed, these were her friends that rescued her several months ago. Even though she knew them for a short amount of time, she could never forget them. She couldn't help but smile. "It's you guys!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait. Please, no flames.**

**Chapter 8:**

"Kana! We found you!" Luffy hugged her tight, smiling and laughing. Kana hugged him back and greeted the rest of the crew as well. "We saw you get off the ship but you disappeared on us," Luffy explained.

"Sorry about that," she said, scratching the back of her head. "The mechanics were short-handed so my friends and I stayed to help. We were there for quite a while."

"So, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Robin asked.

Kana gasped, "That's right! I'm going to be late! I'm headed to a party, do you guys want to come?" she offered. They smiled, Luffy especially, and accepted her offer. Kana checked the time which read 20:01. She had less than fifteen minutes to get to the offices where the party was. She hurried along, practically dragging the crew behind her.

"Why is everyone dressed so strangely?" Nami asked. In fact, that was the question on everyone's mind. The loss of power throughout the city, the lights now being lanterns and the costumes sure had them puzzled.

"It's a special holiday," Kana answered. "Today is Helarau Day, which means Day of the Risen Dead."

"The risen dead?" Usopp echoed.

"That's right. A few thousand years ago, there was a pandemic throughout the Eastern Galaxies which animated the corpse of its victims. There was a big war against the 'Risen Dead' and today we celebrate the victory."

It was starting to piece together in their heads, except for their captain. "The dead rose, huh? So, something like a Zombie?" Luffy asked.

She looked at him for a moment, contemplating the question. "I guess you can say that. Anyway, we dress like the living dead, turn off the street lights, throw parties, and play the Helarau Game. It's all tradition."

"And we are headed to one of these parties now, right?" Luffy asked, becoming excited. Kana nodded. "Alright!"

They came to a tall building and entered through the front. There wasn't anyone around. "So, where's the party?" Franky asked.

"It's downstairs, in the basement. There's much more room down there." She came to a large hole in the floor, blocked by a metal gate. She pressed a hologram button that was on the wall and the gates opened. She took a step forward, as did the others. They looked at it curiously. All they could see in the hole was a swirl of blue and purple colors. Somehow, when Kana stepped forward, she didn't fall through the floor, but instead stood on top of the colors. She turned to look at them, noticing that they were hesitating. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Luffy was the first to step forward onto the light with Kana. When they saw he didn't fall through. The others joined. When they were all on the gate closed and the room seemed to disappear. Suddenly, they all felt weightless, almost like freefalling but without the wind. It only lasted a few seconds, and then they felt themselves on the ground again. When they looked up from the colors beneath their feet, they saw the basement where apparently the party was. Kana led them into the room and happily showed Luffy the way to the food. She quickly dropped off the food in a small kitchen and headed into the main room where she could catch up with the crew.

Everyone plopped down on the couch or a nearby chair. "So, whatcha guys been up to? Any interesting adventures lately?"

Usopp took the liberty of explaining their adventures in exaggerated detail. Kana seemed to be interested, gawking at every unimaginable thing he said and laughing at all the irony. She constantly asked questions, of everyone about all their adventures. "So, how about you?" Nami asked. "What have you been up to in the last few months?"

Kana blinked before beginning her tale. "Well, I headed back to my company's headquarters on a distant planet. I did some work, travelled a lot, met some people," she said indifferently. A big smile crossed her face before beginning again. "I ran into my brother, too! He should be around here somewhere. We were travelling together for quite some time."

"You're bother?" they all asked in unison.

"That's right. His name is Kyomaru. I believe he was a part of a transport corporation, usually moving inventory from asteroid miners. Over all, my life has been pretty boring," she said with a sigh. The smile left her face as she began thinking about all the things she wish she could be doing instead of working as a mechanic. "My home planet has been in a bit of craziness, being in the middle of the war and all. I didn't get to go back, although, I did run into a bunch of old friends who had left planet."

"Your home is in a war?" Robin asked. She couldn't help feel sorry for her, and yet a tad excited. Perhaps elaborating may hold some alien history for her.

Kana let out another exasperated sigh. "It all started with a group of Harlecian renegades causing trouble for everyone in our part of the galaxy. When the Makosian government and army demanded they take care of their own troublemakers, a group of space pirates attacked their main off-planet station. While some of them had Makosian decent, it only furthered the bad blood between us and Harlecia. Our corner of space eventually divided into two groups and after another extremist fight broke out, the war blew up. The entire galaxy is fighting each other. It's certainly not a place you want to be right now." They all stared at her. She didn't seem to upset; only annoyed. The crew wasn't sure if they should feel bad for her or what so they just nodded their heads.

They all exchanged stories for a while. Kana told them about some of the crazy animals she rode in space and a bunch of other tales that the crew found hard to believe. Luffy wobbled over for a while, his stomach round with food.

The night went on and a man came over to sit in their group. "Hey, Kanami," he greeted her. He had black hair that hung loosely on his head, similar to Luffy's. His eyes were a forest green and he had a small smile on his face. "Who're your friends?"

"Oh, hey Kyo," she greeted back. "Guys, this is my brother, Kyomaru." She went around and introduced everyone. They all welcomed him and had a lot of fun. He even participated in a drinking contest with Zoro, of which Kyo lost.

Kana found she was drinking a lot herself and passed out on the couch early. Everyone in the party was still eating and drinking and dancing. "So, Kyomaru," Sanji said, being nice. "You said Kana and yourself are twins, right?" Kyo nodded, taking another sip of his drink. "No wonder, you two certainly are a lot alike." He laughed a bit. "The only thing different about you two are your eyes!" Kyo looked down at the ground, his smile slowly fading. Sanji, along with everyone else, was confused. "Was it something I said?"

"Her eyes are different, I'll give her that. But it's only because she's so… strong." He glanced at his sister while the crew, save for Luffy who was trying to find more food, looked at him strangely. "When the war first blew up on our planet, some of the enemy soldiers raided our city. They… killed our mother," he kept his eyes on his sleeping sister. "She made her way to the local 'medium' and made a contract, so to speak. She wanted the strength to protect the city, but in exchange, she could not fall in love for they would be sure to take our mother's soul. She was so confident at the time, she went through with it. Her eyes used to be green like mine, but they changed. It's a reminder to her of her deal."

"So… what happened next?" Chopper spoke out.

"She drove the enemy from our city and joined the planet's army. She fought on the front lines for a long time. That's why she is so strong. Eventually, she moved around to all sorts of different squads, and remained in the mechanics for some time. She always found it interesting so she did some fixes in her spare time and fought while she could. But lately the situation has been getting better. Peace treaties have been made and signed, and the army laid her off. She joined a mechanic company, moving from planet to planet for some jobs. I believe that's when she crashed here. They have actually come to this planet to help move some of the technology along in this little city." He finished his explanation and took a sip of his drink.

"Wow," Chopper said, amazed. "She's been through so much, but just keeps on working. She is pretty incredible."

"I'll say. It's a shame she can never fall in love, though," Sanji added. Usopp, Franky, and Brook were all crying, holding one another to comfort each other from the sadness of Kana's past.

Nami glanced sideways at Zoro. He was staring into his beer, his face expressionless. Although she couldn't tell what he was thinking, she knew he must be hurting. Zoro came to the realization that she must have never loved him if it was a part of her contract. She left so she would not fall in love. He downed the rest of his beer and lied down to sleep.

Before long, everyone else was out and asleep. Kana awoke the next morning still in the basement of the office building. Everyone was passed out around her on the floor and in random chairs. Luffy had fallen asleep on the now empty food table. She got up and went to the bathroom to clean the makeup off her face from the previous night. On her way out she caught sight of Zoro who was walking around. Spotting her, he approached her with a 'hey.'

"Morning! Did you have fun last night?" She had a big smile on her face, but Zoro saw it was empty. It was something he never caught onto before, but seeing her now it was plainly obvious.

"Yeah, these people make some good beer," he said in an attempt to make small talk.

She let out a small laugh. "You bet. I remember when I was finally old enough to drink, I gathered some buddies of mine and we all went out to the local pub. It was great! Kyo was there, too and we all…." Zoro slowly stopped listening, only to be lost in his own thoughts and feelings. Without thinking, he instinctively pulled her into his arms so she was gently up against his chest. He felt…relaxed and calm. She tensed up for a moment before relaxing herself. Memories of the last night she was with the crew ran through both of their minds. Zoro's reminiscing was cut short when Kana pushed away suddenly, pulling herself out of his arms. Zoro was surprised by her unexpected actions. Talking a few steps back, she broke eye contact and crossed her arms. "Umm…I'm sorry."

Their awkward moment didn't last long. Sarpolo came running throughout the rooms, yelling and waking everyone in the building up. "Wake up! Wake up! We are under attack!" Everyone stirred awake, confused. "The Harlecian army is attacking the city!"


End file.
